<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Egoísta by o0ZiraK0o</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885388">Egoísta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0ZiraK0o/pseuds/o0ZiraK0o'>o0ZiraK0o</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jealous Andrés, M/M, Martín has a boyfriend, They are two adorable bastards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0ZiraK0o/pseuds/o0ZiraK0o</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Si, podía ser el egocéntrico, hijo de puta, narcisista y egoísta si eso involucraba a Martín.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa &amp; Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Egoísta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"La Casa de Papel" así cómo sus personajes, es plena propiedad de Álex Pina. Para lo único que utilizó sus personajes es por mero entretenimiento literario.</p><p>El siguiente escrito, consiste en una pareja homosexual [Berlín xPalermo]. Por lo tanto, está por demás decir que si no te gusta esta pareja, te abstengas de leer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Andrés, la puta madre que te pario! ¡Move el culo de ahí!— gritó tirando esas largas piernas a un lado para tirarse a su costado en el sofá con pereza. Plantando el teléfono frente a él, tecleó con rapidez.</p><p>El español, por un momento alzó una ceja curioso. Habían pasado más de media hora, en silenció. Leyendo, calculando y estableciendo todas las conexiones que podían con respecto a ese edificio a ese nuevo plan que tenían para robar unas costosas pinturas que tenía resguardado el banco de Francia. O bueno, eso pensaba que estaban haciendo ambos. Porque al alzar su mirada nuevamente se encontró con ese idiota, con esa sonrisa en su rostro, mirando su celular.</p><p>Estrechando sus ojos, pasó su lengua por encima de sus dientes de manera distraída.</p><p>Martín, no era así. Él se emocionaba con cada jodido plan que tenían, resolviendo y planeando a la par de él para establecer el éxito seguro. Era una mente centrada y maniacamente buena para el arte del crimen, siempre tirando soluciones, estrategias claras, violentas, lo suficientemente escandalosas cómo para que él creara una buena impresión antes de irse. Tenía amor por el robo, por el arte de crear planes lo suficientemente estratégicos cómo para ser considerados imposibles.</p><p>Pero ahí estaba, riendo cómo un idiota virgen a un pequeño celular que cuanto mucho podía mandar mensajes y llamadas fuera del país. Dejando los planos en sus manos sobre la pequeña mesa en donde él ponía sus elegantes zapatos, pasó una mano por su rostro antes de levantarse por un trago. Necesitaba un cigarro también.</p><p>—¿Quieres uno?— pregunto dándole la espalda, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Girándose levemente con un vaso en la mano, definitivamente tuvo que sonreír con cierta irritación. Odiaba que lo ignoraran y mucho más, por estarle prestando atención a un ridículo sin valor cómo lo era el nuevo ligue que Martín se había conseguido— ¡Wow! Definitivamente...ese tipejo la debe tener demasiado grande como para tenerte de esa manera— soltó con una sonrisa burlona, sirviéndole un vaso de todos modos de whisky para acercarse hacia él y dejarlo sobre sus narices, por fin consiguiendo su atención.</p><p>Él sabía las diversas aventuras que Martín solía tener con algunos tipos. Sabía que era homosexual, pese a que la sorpresa también le había llegado de golpe cuando él se lo confesó un día, borracho hasta los huevos. Definitivamente le sorprendió, pese a su postura elegante y gestos agraciados, Martín era un hombre violento, tosco y que se lo pasaba insultando a los cuatro vientos con ese típico acento, a cualquiera que se le cruzara por delante y lo sacara de quicio. Difícilmente alguien podría pensar que era un mariquita de esos que tienden a mostrar los estereotipos. ¡Por favor! El argentino era igual o más hijo de puta que él.</p><p>Martín nunca iba tan serió con sus parejas de una sola noche.</p><p>Bueno...Hasta ahora.</p><p>—¿Te acordas de ese uruguayo que nos ayudo con los planos de ese banco en Brasil?—pregunto sonriente, brindando con el vaso en su mano, para darle un trago suave. Disgustando el sabor. Saboreándolo, tal como Andrés le había enseñado.</p><p>Él frunció su ceño levemente. Si, se acordaba. Un tipejo que al igual que Martín hablaba con una tonada que parecía estarte vacilando en cada palabra.</p><p>Pero también, un tipejo con el cual el argentino había salido una noche a "conocer los boliches de los brazucas". Los boliches. ¡La pelotas!. Andrés no necesito verlo llegar a Martín recién bañado a las 6 de la madrugada con una sonrisilla de oreja a oreja, en ese leve departamento que alquilaban juntos en ese período de tiempo en donde pensaban llevar a cabo el robo, cómo para saber que su noche había estado muchísimo más movida que la suya.</p><p>Y ahora estaban allí, en Italia, a prácticamente cinco meses de ese robo en América Latina. Pero Martín aún mantenía contacto con él.</p><p>—Si, por supuesto. El subnormal que me hizo ese ridículo chiste de "¿Si conocía a Marcelo?"— tuvo que decirlo, ese bastado mal nacido se la había metido doblada. El mismo prácticamente se había entregado en bandeja de plata.</p><p>—Bueno, tenes que aceptar que vos también te entregaste envuelto y todo. Yo también te lo hubiese hecho— estuvo de acuerdo él, soltando una risa divertida al verlo entrecerrar sus ojos antes de alzar una ceja, con ese rostro presumido.<br/>
— Entonces...¿Tú y él vais en serio?— se atrevió a preguntar, haciendo que Martín corriera levemente el rostro para dejar el celular sobre la mesa por unos momentos.</p><p>Tocando con la yema de su dedo el borde del cristal de vidrio de manera distraída, él posó su cuello sobre el respaldo del sofá para mirar al techo sonriente.</p><p>—Sabes qué... A mí me parece que sí...—confesó sin borrar su sonrisa, cruzando sus largas piernas sobre la mesa, para posar el vaso sobre su abdomen— Es uruguayo, tenemos muchas cosas en común. Y todavía me discute a muerte que el mate es de Uruguay, el hijo de re mil puta— soltó sonriendo, ignorando cómo la sonrisa de Andrés por un momento se tenso— Además...En parte me hace recordar a mi casa. Cuando todavía podía vivir en Buenos Aires. Me recuerda a su gente ¿Me entendes?...—susurró dándole un trago suave a su bebida— Soy un hombre de mundo, Andrés. Por lo general me importaría una mierda, volver a un lugar. Pero debó confesarte que en ocasiones, el contacto con él, me hace sentir menos solo...—dijo ladeando su rostro para sonreírle con cierta simpatía.</p><p>Andrés lo miró por unos momentos. Ahora comprendía todo.</p><p>Ciertamente era algo difícil estar lejos de los seres queridos, más precisamente de la tierra natal. ¡Lo que daría él por volver a vivir más cerca de su querido hermano en España! Pero las circunstancias de la vida, o más precisamente una orden de captura de la policía por su cabeza, le impedían ese hecho.</p><p>Tragando su bebida de un tragó seco sin apartar sus ojos de esas exóticas gemas azules. Se levantó de pronto dejando su vaso contra la mesa en donde Martín tenía apoyadas sus pies. Miles de veces él había intentado erradicar esa robusta costumbre de él, de poner sus pies sobre cualquier mueble. Pero lejos de hacerle caso, ese tipo lo mandaba a la tumba de su madre antes de cambiar sus gestos.</p><p>Acercándose al tocadiscos que tenían cerca de un costoso mueble de madera a un lado, por debajo de una pintura robada de Da Vinci, buscó con la mirada en una columna de discos que tenía especialmente acomodados. Clásicos. Colecciones que le habían llevado largos años reunir.</p><p>Sin embargo, había una columna especial, una que estaba lo suficientemente cubierta, cómo para solamente ser usada en contadas ocasiones. Ocasiones en donde lo visitaba él.</p><p>—Mi querido amigo, él jamás será para ti— soltó, dándole la espalda. Alzando su sonrisa arrogantemente al saber que si él se lo decía, Martín no dudaría ni un momento en tomar sus consejos cómo algo serio— Piénsalo...Porque dedicarte a algo serió cuando tienes la posibilidad de tener cuanto hombre se te cruce por en frente...—Mirándolo por encima de su hombro— Os ruego que lo consideréis...Piensas jugar a la casita feliz con él. ¿Cuánto?¿Dos, tres, cinco años a lo mucho?— chasqueando su lengua por un momento, negó con la cabeza de manera burlona— No hermano, tú y yo sabemos que ese estilo de vida no es de tu agrado. Te aburrirías como una ostra, jugando al noviecito ideal...—colocando el disco que tenía en sus manos, la música comenzó a sonar por toda la luminosa habitación, al ritmo de la batería abrió ambos brazos acercándose hacia él con una sonrisa ladeada. Estirando su mano hacia él lo invito a pararse, riendo divertido Martín lo observó desde su asiento con la cabeza levemente ladeada a un lado.—¡Vamos, hermanito mío!¡¿Qué no me dijiste que este tema era uno de los que bailabas cuando eras un chaval, allá por Buenos Aires?!¡Vamos, que mola mucho bailar conmigo, aunque no lo creas!¡Soy un buen bailarín!— exclamó con ambos brazos a sus lados, dejándose llevar por la voz melódica que al ritmo de la música tarareaba una canción melodiosa— ¡A brillar mi amor, vamos a brillar, mi amor!—cantó con una voz ronca, tomando esa mano cálida con cuidado. Cómo si sacara a una mujer a bailar, girándolo un par de veces, antes de separarse de él un poco para posar su mano galantemente sobre su pecho— ¡Canta conmigo, Martín!— pidió, sabiendo muy bien lo mucho que le alegraba ver nuevamente esa sonrisa— ¡Qué con esto, te acuerdas de Buenos Aires, de tu juventud y hasta de la jodida niñita pija que fue tu primera vez como niñito heterosexual que todavía no se descubría!— exclamó, abriendo sus brazos meneándose perfectamente acoplado a esos pasos que Martín le estaba mostrando.</p><p>Los años compartidos y el enorme vínculo fraternal, le habían permitido muchas veces conocerse mutuamente cómo si fueran conocidos de toda la vida. Y ciertamente lo eran.</p><p>Andrés sabía que si existía alguien más además de su hermano, que lo podía conocer como la palma de su mano ese era Martín. Su fiel y leal amigo, lo había acompañado en tanto. Que de cierta manera se le había hecho imposible verlos nuevamente, separados por un océano de distancia.</p><p>¿Era acaso egoísmo permitirse el derecho de mantener a esa persona a su lado? Posiblemente Martín podía conocer a una buena persona que podía soportar su carácter tan exuberante, tan exótico. Dentro de todo, era una persona brillante. Un ingeniero especializado, que fácilmente podía llevar a la par, su ácido carácter y las charlas intelectuales que tanto le encantaría tener con una mujer. Un egocéntrico, tal como él. Amaban alargarse a sí mismos, eran egoístas y Andrés estaba seguro de que eran lo suficientemente hijos de puta, como para asustar fácilmente a su tan tranquilo y sereno hermano cada vez que los escuchaban a hablar.</p><p>Pero él no deseaba eso.</p><p>Su instinto deseaba tenerlo a su lado. Manipular esa devoción que parecía tenerle. Amaba ser el fruto de su sus más primitiva fidelidad. ¿Estaba mal eso? Quizás...Pero Andrés nunca se caracterizó por ser un pan de dios, ni Martín se caracterizaba por ser un imbécil.</p><p>Por lo que girando a la par de su amigo, no se resistió a rodear ese par de hombros en un abrazó cálido mientras la música continuaba sonando.<br/>
Martín podía compartir tanto su estatura física cómo su estructura. Ambos eran similares. Las dos caras de una moneda manchada por la codicia y deseos de poder, de riquezas.</p><p>Sería una verdadera estupidez que Andrés dejara que se marchara de su lado, su cómplice más poderoso en ese plan que era la vida. ¿No?</p><p>No era egoísmo, era simplemente una cuestión de sobrevivencia. ¿No?</p><p>No eran celos, era simplemente la necesidad de ser el único ante los ojos de su mejor amigo. ¿No?</p><p>Las mujeres, aquellas con las que se casaba y se enamoraba cada vez que las puertas del romanticismo azotaban sus sentidos, iban y venían. Cómo el dinero ¿No?</p><p>Mujeres, habían muchas. Martín había uno solo. Qué tan inteligente sería para permitirle largarse a quién sabe dónde, con alguien más ¿No?</p><p>Quizás su querido hermanito tenga razón. Era un egoísta. Pero eso estaba estrictamente justificado, si Martín estaba involucrado en la ecuación. ¿No?</p><p>Viéndolo bailar al ritmo con sus ojos cerrados, con un porte varonil y ochentero que por lo general daba más risa que gracia, Andrés sonrió de manera inconsciente, sin malicia o superioridad.</p><p>Si, podía ser el egocéntrico, hijo de puta, narcisista y egoísta si eso involucraba a Martín.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>